Marine seismic surveys may use an acoustic source array made up of two or more free-floating source sub-arrays acting in concert. In particular, each sub-array may comprise a surface float towed along the top of water, with the surface float supporting a plurality of geophysical energy sources (such as air guns, marine vibrators, electric bipole antennae, or magnetic coils) suspended in the water from the surface float. Various combinations of ropes and paravanes may be used to attempt to hold the sub-arrays in a predetermined orientation relative to the other sub-array(s). However, changing and unpredictable ocean currents, as well as surface winds, make holding the sub-arrays in the correct orientation difficult. Not only does the quality of the source signal diminish when the sub-arrays are out of orientation, but also damage can occur to the sub-arrays if they contact each other while deployed.